This invention relates to digital communications systems and more particularly to an improvement in T1 digital communications systems for in-service detection and identification of malfunctioning repeaters.
Although various methods and systems are known for detecting malfunctioning repeaters in T1 communications systems, the present methods and systems of detection are time consuming and inaccurate.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to T1 digital communications systems for quickly and accurately detecting and identifying malfunctioning or failed repeaters.
Another object is to provide such an improvement which uses the alternate mark inversion (AMI) encoding format that is typically used in T1 systems and the system that powers the repeaters for quickly and accurately detecting and identifying malfunctioning or failed repeaters in the T1 system.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an improvement which is inexpensive to implement.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.